Super Tosh
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Owen/Tosh fluff oneshot With a injured ankle and nothing to do, one might find themselves getting in a bit of trouble. And sometimes, you just need a quiet Japanese woman to save the day.


**I've been having such an addiction to writing lately. It's like I'll die if I don't write. So here we go. It's an Owen-centric/ Owen/Tosh oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. How many times do I have to say it?**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck here!" Owen growled. "I swear it's just sprained!"

Toshiko shook her head at him. "But Jack said you need to keep your ankle out of action until it heals all the way."

"I know, or I 'won't be of any use to the team,'" he huffed the best Jack impersonation he could muster. It made Tosh giggle. His American accent was terrible. "Anyways, _I'm_ the doctor here. And why are you here, Tosh?" The doctor leaned back in his swivel chair.

Gwen and Jack were out on yet another weevil report and Ianto was up at the tourist centre. Jack told Toshiko to stay to make sure Owen didn't kill himself from the sheer boredom. "Oh, I just had some work to do. Jack and Gwen don't need me for a weevil," she lied effortlessly. "Owen…"

"Yeah?"

"How did you hurt your ankle in the first place?" Tosh had been elsewhere, coming back to the main Hub area to see an injured, whining Owen. He'd refused to tell her what happened. Jack and Gwen had left soon after, without a word.

"Uh…" Owen averted his eyes. "I tripped." It wasn't very dramatic. Torchwood members should not hurt themselves by tripping. That's just demeaning. It would be more realistic if a hoix had ripped off his leg. _That_ was a Torchwood injury.

"I see. Um… so, how are you?"

"I feel like shit. I'm a gimp. I want to do something!" He ignored the fact that when he actually had duties, he shirked them. You only miss something when you can't have it, right?

"I guess." Toshiko shrugged, her voice flat. She was trying to screw up the courage to ask Owen out, but she couldn't seem to form the words to do so.

There was a rolling sound. It stopped soon after. Toshiko turned around, facing Owen. He had found a means of transporting himself somewhat effortlessly. He had taken to pushing himself around on his rolling chair. Toshiko chuckled at the doctor. He had the most amusing face on. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration and a cute frown had graced his lips. Once more, he pushed off, sending him flying backwards.

"Careful," Toshiko warned.

"Sure, sure. I think I'm mastering this already." But Tosh could see he was wrong. She sensed the danger as soon as it presented itself. Owen, as he was rolling back, was unaware of the stairs of the autopsy bay getting closer.

"Owen!" Toshiko cried, leaping to her feet. She sprang into action, running towards the man.

"What-?" Owen's words were lost as his chair went down the first step. He was going to fall. He clenched his eyes tight. He heard the clatter of the chair against the tiles. He felt no pain though, just a tugging on his arms. Owen's working foot was planted on the edge of the first step, the other handing half-limp. He looked up.

He found Toshiko, clutching his wrists. She'd gotten there just in time. Her heels were dug into the floor, but she looked a second away from flipping over Owen. Her face contorted with the exertion.

"Tosh…" he breathed.

"Hey," she smiled with trouble. She gasped, bringing a sharp intake of breath into her lungs, as she slid forward a centimeter. Owen was lowered that much more.

"Tosh, let go of my hand," Owen commanded softly.

"No," she grunted in response. "You'll fall." Her eyes shone with worry.

"Just-" she slid forward a fraction more. "Just do it. My right arm." She obeyed, and Owen instantly grabbed for the rail. Gently, he set his bad foot on the flat of the step. Tosh let go of his other arm. Owen shifted his weight and he was able to move his other foot. He took the pressure off his sprained ankle, supporting himself with the railing.

Toshiko let out a lungful of air. She helped Owen get to another chair. "Are you alright? You didn't hurt your ankle more?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Tosh. Can't imagine how much that would've hurt." He grinned at the Japanese woman.

"I'm sure the chair wishes it was in your position," Toshiko laughed. They looked at the fallen swivel chair. The back had separated itself from the seat.

Owen chuckled, "Poor bloke." He shook his head, sighing dramatically. "I suppose I'll have to conjure the death certificate?"

"Someone has to do it," Tosh agreed.

Owen spun in his chair once. "Don't suppose I'll try that again. Then again, I could count on Super Tosh to save me." He waggled his eyebrow at her. "Seriously? How does a computer geek like you have such fast reactions?"

Toshiko blushed at the compliment. Well, it was a compliment in Owen terms. "I just saw that you were in trouble, and I went to help."

Owen smiled for a second, then he turned to his work. "You'll have to teach me. Maybe with senses as sharp as that, I won't trip like I did before."

"Owen, um…" Toshiko gulped. She was going to do it now. Now. _Now._

"What is it, Tosh?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Maybe not. But Toshiko was feeling better now. Today she might not have been able to ask him today, but she was close. Maybe tomorrow.

"D'you wanna go get a drink?" Owen's question made Toshiko stare at him.

"What?"

"Y'know," he said, miming taking a drink, "at the Pub. We've got nothing better to do. Do you?"

"No," Tosh answered quickly. "Do you just need someone to lean on?" The woman motioned to his foot.

"Nah, well, yes, but you saved me, yeah? It'd be fun, and something to do, right?" Owen winked at her.

"Alright. Yes. Let's go." Toshiko grinned. It wasn't a date, but it was a night out alone with Owen, and perhaps then she could ask him out.

"Well, c'mon then! I'm a cripple here. I need some help!" Owen stuck his arms out. Sure he was attempting a kind gesture to Tosh, but who said he couldn't take advantage of that?

His Japanese co-worker smiled, supporting him with her body. She didn't mind having to half carry the cockney the whole way. She chuckled at him. "To the pub, then?"

"To the pub!" he declared.

**

* * *

**

Voila! My first attempt at Owen/Tosh, even if it sorta one-sided-but-not-really-one-sided. This idea I actually forced myself to think of, because I wanted to write a fic that wasn't centered on Ianto, as amazing as he is. (Can you believe I only mentioned him once?) The ending part about the pub was added last second. While writing, I decided, 'I want more of a conclusion.' There's the conclusion. Review please!


End file.
